BURRITTO FIGHT PERCY JACKSON STYLE!
by Demigods monsters
Summary: What happens when Percy, Thalia, Grover and Rachel dare get their hand on burritos during dinner one night at camp... One major burrito war, and what happens when Thalia remembers the argument she and Percy never finished in the woods after capture the flag before they got the prophecy to save Artemis? Well... lets just say that it will be one interesting night...
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story so I hope you like it!

**Camp Half-Blood (Percy POV)**

So far it was a normal day at camp, the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks, the Ares cabin was yelling at the Apollo cabin that spears were better than bows, the Hunters were visiting so they were arguing with the Aphrodite cabin so basically a normal day, the only thing different was that Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Jason were visiting. Jason had to go back to Camp Jupiter for a while after the war but he's here and visiting Piper now so besides that it was a normal day at camp. It was finally dinner time so all the cabins went to the dining pavilion.

I saw Grover and Thalia and I saw some of the saytrs with burritos and I got a genius idea and got a maniac smile on my face. The campers and Hunters got nervous because only last week Leo gave me skittles but I looked at Thalia and she got an evil grin.

Then she looked at Grover and he seemed to get the message so we all grabbed burritos and I yelled "BURRITO FIGHT!" and threw my burrito at Thalia while she threw hers at me. Hers missed while mine smacked her in the face and she started laughing "KELP-HEAD THIS IS NOW NOT A BURRITO FIGHT, IT IS A BURRITO WAR!" she screamed and we threw burritos rapid fire at each other and Rachel joined in on the fun while the rest of the camp just stared at us like we were crazy but hey, we were and I'm not gonna deny it. After a full half hour of a all out burrito war we all tied, we meaning me, Thalia, Grover and Rachel. Once we were done we just started laughing and we were all laughing so much we couldn't breath.

Rachel was the first to speak "So it was you all who started the burrito fight at Hoover Dam! I have been wondering about that for a long time!" Thalia smiled "well, thank the skeleton warriors and a totally Grover like idea." I laughed and said "You had good aim G-man, threw your guacamole grande at a skeleton and took its head off! It was awesome man!" Grover looked at us "It was pretty funny wasn't it?" Thalia stared at him "Funny, FUNNY! IT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS!" Thalia stared at the woods then at me "Which reminds me... we never finished out "little" argument about that after capture the flag before we got the prophecy to save Artemis so I'll give you five seconds before we continue that little incident..." I paled and ran out of the pavilion like... I don't know what I can compare it to but I ran toward the beach. I looked back and Thalia wasn't very far behind.

**Jason POV (At the campfire) **

I knew that something happened between my sister and Percy so I had Nico tell me about it. Turns out it wasn't a very friendly match and I turned my head and saw Reyna looking over past the others and everything went silent as Percy and Thalia walked in. Percy's hair was standing up and his clothes were burnt and smoking, most likely from lightning knowing that Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and he had a pine cone in his hand. Thalia was soaking wet and had seaweed hanging off the side of her head and she had pine needles in her hair. They stared at each other and Percy threw the pine cone at Thalia "Pine cone face" he grumbled. Thalia threw the seaweed at his head "Kelp- for- brains" she retorted and they were face to face staring at each other. they said in perfect unison which was very creepy to say the least.  
>"This is NOT over" before they turned and walked away from each other obviously not happy.<p>

**Reyna POV**

I knew the Greeks were calm and that Jason's sister had a temper but I never expected this, although... it was pretty funny, but either way I came to a conclusion, never EVER give them burritos, but little did I know what would happen tomorrow at breakfast when Leo would try to steal bacon from Percy, Thalia and Nico... and little I would know is the craziness that followed rivaled that of what happened when Leo gave Percy skittles. Tomorrow would be a LONG day, guaranteed.


	2. Chapter 2 Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan**


End file.
